Two sides of the same coin
by GamesRMine
Summary: "black and white, good and evil, choas and order they are all two sides of the smae coin...so why not live like them...for chance." naruto two-face


Naruto was having a normal day…till he saw smoke raising form one of the clan houses. Naruto pulled out what appeared to be a normal coin "head I go see what it is." Naruto said causally as he flipped it like he had done hundreds if not thousands of times séance he got if from Dog-san for his fourth birthday and told to make his own luck. Naruto looked at the coin in his hand as he turned it over his figures both sides were mirror image of heads. Naruto puts the coin in his pocket on the left side. Naruto begin running to were the smoke is.

Itachi had just finished off his clan and gave his little brother a reason to hate him…he heard foot steps rushing towards the scene they were very light so it probably was the ANBU. "For the village…"Itachi grimly thought as he lunched black fire at the intruder. Itachi's eyes widen in horror as he see that instead of an ANBU team…it was one little boy wearing an orange jumpsuit with a pocket sewn on to the left side close to the neck

Naruto looked up and as soon as he saw the black fire ball striking angrily towards him…he jumped down his right side fell first along with his body…but his left side of his face was grazed by the flames.

Itachi was already running towards the boy when saw the boy jump down and he hoped that he had dogged the attack. His hopes were dashed as the boy let out a scream of agony! Itachi quickly called of the flames as he remembered how to do so…what he saw horrified him even more. Half of Naruto's face looked perfectly normal for his age…the other half though was bad to say the least.

All of Naruto's hair on his left side was burnt off and the skin was a horrible mix between dark angry red and a cold silent black the black though was a lot more prominent. His eye no longer had skin around it which meant he could not blink or make a lot of facial exertions. His mouth and cheek on his left side are the worst as most of the cheek is burned away leaving line like remnants behind. It made a lot of Naruto's teeth exposed and made his left side an angry snarl…no an engaged beastly snarl. Naruto's neck was not spared either nor his collar bone.

Itachi saw something metal shining near what was left of the boys clothes close to his collar bone. Out of morbid curiosity he pulled it out to revival a badly burnt coin…he flipped it over and the other side that was pressed against his skin was in near perfect condition. Itachi understands that the coin most have held a lot of significances to the boy as the fact that he kept it were he knew that it would not be stolen…now it was scarred like the owner. Itachi placed the coin in the boy's left hand and hoped that it would be peaceful for the boy that he thought dead…well till the hand tightly griped the coin.

Itachi stared at the boy in shock "he…he lived?" Itachi did not knew weather to be relived or …he did not knew. On the one hand the child is live on the other cursed to be deformed as the burns form the black fire could not be healed by anything on heaven or earth. The only positive thing is that the burns would grew with the skin normally…it was just a unique thing about chakra burnt skin.

Itachi shook his head no he had to get out of the village today or there would be no getting out at all. Taking one last look at the child he flared his chakra the standard way off attracting ninja in minutes before he gave a mighty leap into the trees and off and out of the village.

The ANBUs scurried to the scene and searched the remains of the Uchiha clan compound. The ANBU after seeing the dead Uchiha called for medic ninjas as they countered on Itachi's chakra trail. "Hey guys there is something up ahead!" a boar masked ANBU shouted as he and his group dash forward towards a young boy laying in the field motionless. They rushed him to the hospital after taking note of his…condition.

Sarutobi walked though the hospital being lead to where Naruto was staying. He I finally made it to the room where Naruto was being held. The blond haired boy was wearing a hospital gown and his face was covered in bandages, he was flipping a coin and catching it almost robotically. "I heard that your face was badly burnt…" Sarutobi struggled to find the words he was looking for. "I am sorry…" Sarutobi finally just said that simple phrase as he had no clue what else to say.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi before turning to face straight ahead and started to unravel the bandages that hid his face. Sarutobi could only stair in shock as his eye's meet with Naruto's. "No…you are not….not yet." Naruto spoke his voice raspy and charred. Naruto then looked at the coin in his hands before flipping it yet again, this time catching it and clasping it onto the back of his hand. Instantly he covered it only to peer carefully at the coin in his hands he noticed that the 'good' side was up. "Old man…I will become a Ninja of this village as chance has decided."

"Chance?" Sarutobi questioned as he had no idea what on earth was going on in Naruto's head. Naruto merely flips and catches the coin again…'good' side up.

"I have come to realize that everything his based on chance…a fifty, fifty on the way the world is set…so I will live my life according to chance." Naruto explained his eyes taking on a glazed look as he continued "There was a fifty percent chance that I would never been born, a fifty percent chance that the Kyuubi would not attack Konoha and final a fifty percent chance that I would find Itachi and get scared….I see now that life's only rule is chance." Naruto looked at the old Hokage taking in the shocked expiation that the man's face has taken.

Sarutobi could only watch as Naruto flipped his coin again after thinking about something. He watched as the coin landed on the 'bad' side as Naruto looked at it before turning his gaze to Sarutobi. "I want early training." Sarutobi could hear that this is a demand and quite frankly he did not have the heart to deny the boy it.

A few years have passed since that faithfully day and Naruto's apartment changed drastically to match the boy himself. The outside seemed to have only been cleaned and taken care of on the left side while the right was showing signs of serious neglect…though not enough to make it unstable. Naruto's apartment itself was odd to say the least. One side was neat, clean and organized to an OCD level of attention, on the other side was a disorganized wreck with torn walls. The floors are not spared form the doubles affect as half of it are tails the other half hardwood. On the wall under the window was an old black and white TV with two antennae sticking straight up. Suddenly a loud ringing sound originated from the bedroom from an old fashioned alarm clock with two bells…only to stop as suddenly as it started as a hand struck the top shutting it off.

Naruto yawned as he stretched himself out causing his mismatched blankets to fall off only to revel a black and white pajamas. Naruto had gotten very good with needles as he had to sew most of his clothes together. Naruto looked to his black and white calendar and smiled as today was the first day of the academy…now should he be early or late…he flipped the coin.

Well can some one tell me what they think should this see more?


End file.
